Blue Velvet Sea
by Chachoune77
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé, si en sixième année, Harry avait réussi à entrer dans la Salle sur Demande, surprenant un Draco en mauvaise posture? ... Slash HPDM. OS.


_Bien le bonjour, tout le monde !_

_Je vous livre un petit OS, qui me trottais dans la tête, en attendant les suites de mes fics en cours._

_Une spéciale dédicace à ma Marionnette, qui m'a corrigé cet OS, car je ne voulais pas donner trop de travail à ma tite bêta, qui s'occupe déjà d'un chapitre pour l'instant..._

_Bonne lecture! J'espère que ça vous plaira! ;)_

**Diclaimer** : Les persos appartiennent à JKR...

**Fiction rated** : M (Lemons)

**Pairing **: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Spoiler** : Tome 6

* * *

_**Blue Velvet Sea**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Impossible de dormir. Pourquoi ce type m'obsède-t-il à ce point ? Depuis trop longtemps maintenant j'ai l'impression que ma vie ne tourne qu'autour de lui. Il brouille mes pensées, continuellement, ne me laisse pas de répit. Je ne l'ai jamais autant haï, et pourtant...

Je sais qu'il prépare quelque chose, ce petit traitre, sous ses airs condescendants, sous son masque d'impassibilité. Je sais qu'il se joue de nous tous, qu'il est depuis toujours du côté du mal, et qu'il est maintenant en âge de passer à l'action.

Il est d'autant plus dangereux, qu'il est au cœur même de Poudlard.

Tout le monde le sais fils de Mangemort, méprisant les nés Moldus, et même les sangs mêlés, mais personne ne s'en soucie, n'y a-t-il que moi de clairvoyant dans cette école ? La vérité est pourtant flagrante, alors pourquoi personne ne la voit-elle ? Je suis prisonnier de mes spéculations, et ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul de ma vie.

Même mes deux meilleurs amis ne m'accordent pas leur crédit. Mais je ne doute pas de moi, je sais qu'il prépare quelque chose, que c'est lui l'auteur des deux coups portés récemment, lui qui manque tellement d'expérience, qui est plein de maladresse, ça ne peut être que lui pour avoir commandité deux échecs aussi cuisants…

Je me retourne pour centième fois peut être, depuis dix minutes. Mes idées se bousculent dans ma tête. Comment le coincer ? Comment le faire sans éveiller les soupçons de mon entourage, qui me taxerait à nouveau de paranoïaque, et surtout sans éveiller les siens ? Je dois trouver une solution. Je sens trop, que si je le laisse faire, les conséquences pourraient être irrémédiables.

L'angoisse et le doute s'insurgent en moi sournoisement, je regrette le temps où mes amis avaient confiance aveugle en moi. Je connais mieux que quiconque mes faiblesses, ce qui pourrait erroné mon jugement, me faire manquer d'impartialité. Et là je suis certain d'être objectif. Je sais pertinemment, même en laissant ma haine à son égard de côté, qu'il a quelque chose en tête, et je finirais par découvrir quoi…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOHPDMOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La nuit à été longue. Les heures défilent aussi lentement quand on ne trouve pas le sommeil, qu'elles s'écoulent invisiblement lorsque l'on est endormi.

Le miroir me renvoie un reflet horripilant. Les cernes violacés qui ornent mes yeux contredisent immanquablement ma bouche qui dit que j'ai bien dormi.

Je rejoins les autres dans la Grande Salle, et sens déjà les regards inquisiteurs se poser sur moi. Je ne peux réprimer un soupir d'exaspération. Hermione me fixe obstinément tandis que je prends place à table, piochant négligemment quelques mets ici et là.

« Harry, tu as une mine épouvantable ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?? » Me demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Rien ! » Je réponds un peu trop agressivement. Les autres échangent des regards entendus autour de moi, et l'ambiance se refroidie intensément. Je me lève, agacé par les yeux scrutateurs de mes amis.

Un coup d'œil à la table rivale en passant, pour m'apercevoir que Malfoy est encore absent. Où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas visible sur la carte du Maraudeur ? Trop de questions qui demeurent sans réponses, et m'obsèdent comme jamais.

J'ai les sens exacerbés. Je ne pense qu'à lui, tout le temps. Il s'est insidieusement immiscé dans ma tête, pour ne plus en sortir.

Je ne pense qu'a lui, tout le temps.

La nuit, quand je daigne dormir, même mes rêves sont peuplés de ce vil Serpentard. Je l'imagine dans une pièce sombre, marmonnant des incantations incompréhensibles, pour réparer un objet que je ne peux identifier à cause de la pénombre. Je le vois me surprendre, en train de l'observer, et un sourire perfide étire ses lèvres charnues. La vision me trouble.

Mon cœur s'emballe, tandis qu'il s'approche de moi. Il glisse comme un serpent, et s'enroule sensuellement autour de ma taille, m'étouffant petit à petit. Je ressens alors un mélange cruel de désir et d'agonie, et lui me souffle d'une voix rauque que je vais voir ce qu'il en coûte de fourrer son nez dans les affaires d'un Malfoy…

Les réveils, succédant ces cauchemars, sont tintés de sentiments contradictoires. La peur, la haine, l'envie et le désir se mêlent pour ne faire qu'un, la sueur perle mon front et mon souffle erratique.

Draco Malfoy est devenu mon obsession. Une obsession douloureuse, et déstabilisante, mais si troublante que j'en viens presque à l'aimer. Comme on s'éprend de son ravisseur.

Pourtant Malfoy n'est rien, comparé à la tache qui m'est incombée. Ce n'est qu'un pion sur l'échiquier, un détail bien insignifiant pour le dénouement de cette guerre. Alors pourquoi est-il mille fois plus important que le reste, à mes yeux ?

Serait-ce à cause de cette entrevue embarrassante dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? A cause de cet air éploré qui teintait son visage déjà trop amer?

Cette vision qui m'a, malgré moi, serrer la poitrine comme dans un étau ?

Ce sort que j'ai lancé, désespérément, et la vue de son sang me vrillant l'estomac ?

Le contact de sa peau fine lorsque je me suis penché sur lui, le suppliant de me pardonner, et ce regard qu'il m'a lancé, où j'ai cru y voir de la reconnaissance, comme s'il attendait de cette fatalité une quelconque délivrance ?

A cet instant, mon cœur n'a pas menti. En une seconde, je refaisais le monde, me voyant entretenir avec lui une relation courtoise, presque amicale. Un de ses rares sourires sincères, s'adressant à moi, ses yeux gris emplis de malice, pendant qu'il me disputait le vif d'or, sans animosité, juste avec une rivalité enfantine.

En une seconde, mon regard a changé. Et à l'idée de le perdre, la tristesse m'a envahi comme un poison, torturant et terriblement douloureux.

J'aurais pu pleurer.

Mais pourquoi ? N'aurait-il pas été mieux, pour moi, qu'il meurt ? Ma conscience est déjà meurtrie par de nombreux morts, de ma faute, et de personnes si chères à mes yeux, j'aurais pu m'en accommoder, comme pour les autres, et je ne serais pas aujourd'hui prisonnier de ses sentiments incongrus.

Mais puisqu'il en est ainsi, je ferai ce que j'ai à faire. Je m'efforcerai de découvrir ce qu'il trafique, tout en espérant qu'une fois que ce sera chose faite, Malfoy quitte mes pensées, pour toujours, de quelque manière que ce soit.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOHPDMOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je sursaute violemment dans la pénombre de mon dortoir, cœur battant.

Encore ce cauchemar qui me hante chaque nuit.

Mes bras entourent mes genoux, et je grelotte fortement. La cheminé ne produira bientôt plus de flammes et la température de la pièce s'est considérablement refroidie.

Je me lève pour atteindre l'armoire, et passe un pull pour me réchauffer.

A nouveau, je sors la carte du Maraudeur, et comme toujours je la scrute, n'espérant y trouver qu'un seul nom. Et comme toujours, je ne le trouve pas.

Où est-il ? Je crois que la curiosité se mêle à l'inquiétude, et je l'imagine prisonnier dans une pièce sombre, grelottant, m'appelant à l'aide.

Je secoue la tête, Malfoy est ici, j'en suis sûre.

Soudain, un flash me traverse l'esprit.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps, mets mes chaussures, saisis ma cape d'invisibilité, et m'élance à toute hâte dans les corridors du château endormi, lugubrement silencieux.

Les portraits disséminés sur les murs me lancent des remarques réprobatrices que je n'entends même pas. Une seule chose guide mes pas, et je la laisse s'emparer de moi comme elle l'entend, dictant ma conduite, me montrant le chemin.

J'arrive au terme des sept étages qui m'amènent devant la salle sur demande, essoufflé et finalement incertain.

Je fais les cent pas devant le long mur de pierres grises, tentant de trouver la bonne formule pour y pénétrer.

A plusieurs reprises, j'échoue. La mesure de ma volonté n'est pas assez grande, ou je ne trouve pas la bonne phrase.

Au bout d'un temps qui me semble considérablement long, j'ai finalement une idée, et je murmure :

« Laissez moi aider Malfoy, je vous en pris, laissez moi l'aider… »

De fin liserais de lumière blanche viennent soudain orner le mur, laissant apparaitre la porte familière. Mon cœur est prit de violent soubresauts, et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire, s'il s'avère qu'il est bien là.

Dans un mouvement de reflexe, je m'empare de ma baguette, avant de pénétrer doucement dans la grande pièce obscure.

Je n'entends, ni ne vois quoique ce soit. Mais le fait que la formule pour entrer concernait bien Malfoy, m'encourage à continuer l'exploration.

J'avance précautionneusement, toujours sur mes gardes, tandis que mon rythme cardiaque continue d'accroître, si bien que j'ai peur qu'il trahisse ma présence.

Plus je progresse, plus la salle donne la certitude d'être vide. Je fais un tour sur moi-même, dans un dernier mouvement de dépit, laissant mes yeux scruter l'obscurité une dernière fois.

Soudain, je le vois.

Il est là, bel et bien, assis sur le sol, ses bras enlacent ses genoux et sa tête repose contre le mur, il est endormi, me semble-t-il.

La vision me trouble fortement.

Cet abandon lui donne des airs presque angéliques. Je passe un doigt dans mon col pour le desserrer, un profond malaise m'envahit.

Que faire, maintenant ?

Je suis pétrifié, devant cette vue que j'attendais pourtant depuis si longtemps. Il est si vulnérable, à ma merci, mais j'hésite inexplicablement.

Je l'entends gémir dans son sommeil et le son me glace sur place. Mes membres sont tendus à l'extrême et mon front se suinte d'humidité.

Je me laisse un moment pour me ressaisir, sans bouger, puis me décide enfin à franchir les quelques pas qui me séparent encore de lui, toujours la peur au ventre.

Instinctivement, je resserre mon emprise sur ma baguette toujours brandie, et je m'agenouille subrepticement pour me retrouver à sa hauteur, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer, encore, m'imprégner de cette image si singulière, celle de mon ennemi, comme je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Je le trouve beau, émouvant.

Une fois de plus, je secoue la tête, il me faut reprendre contenance, seulement, d'inconvenantes envies me traversent l'esprit devant ce visage fin et délicat.

J'ai envie de le toucher, caresser ces cheveux semblant si doux, ce corps svelte mais qui parait saillant, ces mains longues et gracieuses.

Au bout d'un moment, épris dans ma contemplation, je prononce un « lumos » qui éclaire instantanément la pièce d'une lumière affligeante, me faisant cligner des yeux.

Il ouvre les rapidement les yeux, tandis que je suis face à lui, et je sais mon expression perplexe et interrogatrice.

Il me regarde affolé, et se frotte plusieurs fois les yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas dans un rêve, ne prononçant pas un mot. Le doute s'empare de moi. Que dois-je faire à présent? Le menacer ? Lui demander des explications puis le livrer à Dumbledore ? Tenter de le comprendre, de le raisonner ?

Un lourd silence s'installe, et nous nous regardons intensément. J'ai pour la première fois l'occasion de voir son regard exprimer de nombreuses choses, perplexité, peur, haine, interrogations. Son malaise est palpable, tout comme le miens.

Il regarde succinctement ma baguette, puis moi, sentant le piège se refermer inexorablement.

Et dans mes doutes, une certitude subsiste : je ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal, pas dans ces circonstances, mais je ne dois surtout pas le laisser paraitre, ou il s'en servira.

Je m'approche de lui, une lueur mauvais dans les yeux que je m'efforce d'adopter.

« Cette fois je t'ai eu, Malfoy, personne ne te sauvera… et tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici, en pleine nuit… » je le fixe, sans ciller.

Son regard se fait de plus en plus brillant, il reste silencieux.

« Malfoy, dis moi ! Je sais que tu prépare quelque chose… je n'hésiterai pas à m'entrainer de nouveau sur toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » je l'avertis, son regard me transperce toujours, mais je m'efforce de rester impassible. Je teinte mon attitude sur celle qu'il à, si souvent.

« Mais vas-y, Potter… de toute façon je suis foutu, maintenant… je préfère encore que tu en finisses plutôt que le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui prendra un malin plaisir à me torturer… » me répond-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre à sa place, dans cette posture si délicate. Je m'imagine à la merci de mon ennemi, tout comme à celle de mon leader… J'en éprouve presque de la pitié pour cet homme si jeune, pourtant j'exècre ce sentiment.

« Qui te dis que je vais pas te torturer… » je lui murmure incertain, il me sourit tristement.

« Parce que tu n'es pas comme lui… tu n'es pas comme lui, n'est ce pas ? » je fronce les sourcils.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non… » Je souffle faiblement. Profitera-t-il de ce moment d'égarement pour retourner la situation ? Je suis si peu sûr de moi face à lui.

Pourtant il ne semble rien tenter. Il reste immobile, et me regarde, tristement, comme résigné et bizarrement soulagé à la fois. Il m'apparait alors comme un humain, tout simplement, pas comme ce méprisant aristocrate, il est loin, à cet instant.

« Finissons-en, Potter, je suis un incapable, de tout façon. Je n'ai plus rien à donner… j'ai essayé, et j'ai échoué… Achève-moi… » Me chuchote-il. Mon cœur se serre et je demeure immobile.

Je suis incapable de lui faire du mal. Il est trop vulnérable pour ça. Ma haine récurrente semble s'être envolée, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Il sent mon désarroi, et me regarde perplexe.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal… » Je lui susurre en baissant les yeux, résigné.

Un moment passe, et nous somme tous deux totalement désemparés, têtes baissées dans un même mouvement, attendant une riposte de l'autre à tout moment.

Je l'entends relever la tête, et sens son regard peser sur moi. Je dois paraitre si impuissant, pourtant c'est moi qui suis en position de force… et lui doit bien se moquer de ma faiblesse.

Pourtant, il pose se main sur mon visage, et me caresse doucement, replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, et me murmure imperceptiblement :

«Harry Potter… tu es et resteras un mystère pour moi… » je lève la tête, surpris et il sourit toujours aussi tristement. Que veut-il dire ?

« Pour moi aussi, Malfoy, tu m'obsède même… » je laisse échapper... après tout, c'est la stricte vérité… il me regarde intensément, et hausse les sourcils.

Ma baguette produit toujours cette forte lumière inquisitrice.

Malfoy continue de jouer avec mes cheveux, s'attardant parfois dans un mouvement plus appuyé, et je ferme les yeux, je me sens bien et embarrassé à la fois.

Je murmure un « nox » à présent, et nous retrouvons avec soulagement la pénombre de la pièce, dissimulant nos expressions troublées.

Dans un mouvement félin, il réduit de très près la distance qui nous séparait. Son souffle saccadé se mélange alors au miens, ne faisant plus qu'un, je suis extremement troublé par ce contact qui n'en ai pas vraiment un, mais ce moment est presque intime, et je le vis avec mon ennemi de toujours. Une passion interdite s'empare de moi, je souffle :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? … »

« Toi aussi tu m'obsèdes… » me répond-il en efflorant doucement mes lèvres, « je te vois m'observer sans cesse, ça m'intrigue tellement… »

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis si limpide, moi qui pensais être discret… la situation, aussi surréaliste soit-elle, m'arrache un léger sourire. Je le sens sourire aussi contre mes lèvres.

Nous nous efflorons doucement, je pose mes mains sur son visage, comme lui peu avant, glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux, et je constate sans surprise leur douceur, elle accroît mon trouble, encore et encore.

J'exalte. Sans réfléchir plus encore, je saisis sa nuque, et presse mes lèvres contre les siennes. Nous somme à genoux, ma bouche contre la sienne, dans un baiser doux et grisant.

Sa langue vient alors titiller mes lèvres. J'ouvre la bouche, pour que la mienne la rejoigne, un balais langoureux s'en suit, de plus en plus exigeant. Il se rapproche, le souffle court, et colle son corps contre le mien, je sens nettement qu'il est aussi excité que moi.

Ce contact est électrique, et nous gémissons dans un même son.

Il interrompt le baiser, me lançant un regard profond et assombri par le désir, il fronce les sourcils et se mord les lèvres. Il en veut plus, et moi aussi.

Je reprends sa bouche, et laisse courir une main, habilement, sur tout son corps, il gémit de plus en plus fort, m'encourageant à continuer. Je défais imperceptiblement le nœud attachant sa lourde robe, et elle glisse doucement pour rejoindre le sol.

Je le regarde, j'attends qu'il me dise d'arrêter, mais je ne vois que du désir dans ses yeux.

Je repose mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, lui mordillant l'inférieur, et je lui murmure dans un souffle erratique :

« J'ai envie de toi… tu me rends fou… » je pose alors une main sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême, et il lâche un râle grave. Ce son m'électrise. Si virile, si singulier, je n'ai jamais ressentis ça…

« Moi aussi… » Susurre-t-il au creux de mon coup, me faisant frissonner.

Je déboutonne son pantalon, et le baisse avec son boxer dans un même mouvement, libérant l'impressionnante érection.

Je suis hypnotisé par la vision si troublante, interdite…

Je prends en main sa verge, et entame doucement un mouvement de va et viens, que j'intensifie au gré de ses gémissement.

Il est bientôt aux portes du plaisir suprême, et s'empare de ma main. Je le fixe, interrogateur, tandis qu'il mène ma main dans son dos, descendant vers ses fesses, et je comprends la demande.

Je le laisse me dévêtir, il me caresse alternativement. Je ne peux réprimer un soupire de satisfaction lorsqu'il déboutonne mon pantalon, libérant ma verge étriquée. Il me caresse un moment, pendant qu'il m'embrasse fougueusement, et je le laisse sans bouger me prodiguer ce traitement si jouissif.

Au bout de cet instant indiciblement exquis, je n'y tiens plus. Je l'arrête, le regarde et il me sourit doucement. Alors nous nous levons, je le pousse contre le mur, et le retourne.

Je reprends en main son sexe avec doigté, et d'une autre, glisse lentement dans la fine intimité. Il se contracte un instant, j'arrête la progression, le laissant s'habitué à ma présence, et je lui mordille doucement le lobe de l'oreille, tout en continuant mes caresses appliquées.

Je le sens se détendre peu à peu, je glisse alors un deuxième doigt et il rejette la tête sur mes épaules. J'amorce des mouvements circulaires, lorsque je sens avoir atteins un endroit précis en lui, et il gémit fortement. Il bouge frénétiquement contre moi.

« Viens… achève moi, je t'en pris… » me souffle-t-il, et cette soumission m'arrache un râle de plaisir. Il continue de me chuchoter des mots, doux, puis obscènes, je ne tiens plus.

Je me place alors contre lui, et m'immisce avec une lenteur douloureuse, mais je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Les sensations sont si enivrantes, destructrices, je suis au supplice, et doit mettre tout mon contrôle à l'épreuve pour ne pas m'enfoncer sans retenue en lui, tout de suite.

Ses gémissements me font tourner la tête, et soudain, il pose ses mains sur mes fesses, et me fait glisser de tout mon long en lui, d'un seul coup. Nous lâchons un cri extatique à l'unisson. J'amorce des mouvements, de plus en plus vite, et je perds totalement la tête, je crois que je cris trop fort, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… c'est trop bon, trop intense, il est si étroit.

Mes mouvements sont de plus en plus désespérés, je l'assène de mes violents coups de reins, et à chaque intrusion il hurle de plaisir. Je reprends son sexe dans la dernière ligne droite, avec ferveur, et je le soumets au même rythme que les vas et viens successifs, tandis qu'il s'abandonne dans la jouissance en criant mon nom et que le sperme gicle dans ma main et loin sur le mur. A ce moment, sa chaire se resserre encore plus sur moi, me soumettant à de profonde contractions, Merlin, que c'est bon, je le rejoins aussitôt dans l'orgasme, et mon râle est similaire au siens, me semble-t-il…

Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, et je m'effondre, l'entrainant dans ma chute.

Il m'enlace alors fortement, et me murmure que c'était fabuleux, qu'il n'avait jamais autant pris son pied… je le pense aussi, mais je suis encore trop étourdi pour parler. Le sol est froid, et la position inconfortable, mais je ne veux pas bouger, je suis trop bien pour bouger.

Je relève la tête, et avec surprise je vois apparaitre un lit.

Il semble si douillet que je n'aspire qu'à me blottir dedans, en enlaçant mon amant.

Je lui prends la main et il se laisse entrainer sans réticence vers la couche. Il s'immisce doucement sous les chaudes couvertures. Je le suis rapidement, et le serre contre moi, je l'entends pousser un soupir de contentement et cela me fait sourire.

Il se retourne pour me faire fasse.

Son regard me transperce, je suis bouleversé par ces yeux gris, je m'approche et l'embrasse avec passion, lentement, en lui caressant le visage, les cheveux. Je tremble tant je suis ému par ce baiser.

Il m'interrompt, et me lance à nouveaux ce regard triste, celui qu'il arborait quand je l'ai surprit.

« Demain, quand tu me livreras, emmène-moi directement au bureau de Dumbledore, s'il te plaît, épargne-moi les moqueries de Weasley et de la sang de bourbe… je ne les supporterai pas… » me chuchote-t-il d'un air dépité.

« Te livrer ? » je lui réponds avec un petit sourire. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Il me regarde surpris, puis me souris à son tour. Je resserre mon emprise sur lui.

« Tu es un grand garçon, Malfoy, je sais que tu feras le bon choix… pour ma part je ne t'ai pas vu de la nuit, personne ne diras le contraire… » je lui murmure doucement. « Dors, maintenant… »

Il ferme les yeux, et m'adresse un signe de tête reconnaissant.

« Je ne l'oublierai pas, Harry, je n'oublierai rien… »

* * *

Et voilà!! J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'attends vos avis avec impatience... :)

* * *


End file.
